There's another Warren at Sky High
by IRLost
Summary: This is a Kamikaze Girls and Sky High crossover. Ichigo is just like Warren so there's another warren at sky high.


**There's another Warren at Sky High.**

Hi peoples. This is a crossover of Kamikaze Girls and Sky High. Hope you like it.

'thought'

"speak"

"_Japanese" _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or Kamikaze Girls.

IRLost

"**Ichigo!" I yelled up the stairs, "Time to go to school!"**

**I watched as she stomped down the stairs and went to the fridge to get something to eat.**

"**_Where's Momoko?" _She asked.**

"**English." I reminded her.**

"**Where's Momoko?" She asked again.**

"**I think she's still getting ready." **

**I should probably introduce myself. I am Ondine Sherrill and I am a Junior in High School. I was born here but when I was 12 I moved to Japan. There I met Momoko Ryugasaki and Ichigo(Ichiko) Shirayuri. Momoko is a Lolita, she wears lots and lots of frills, and Ichigo is a yanki(a biker chick).**

**I was snapped back to reality by Momoko walking down the stairs.**

"**Morning." I said cheerfully.**

"**Morning." She replied.**

**I looked at the clock and realized in horror we had to be at the bus stop in 5 minutes.**

"**Strawberry, Momoko, let's go." I said on my way out the door.**

"**_I thought I told you not to call me that!" _She yelled after me.**

"**English."**

**We got to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up to the curb. We got in and tried to find a seat. Me and Momoko sat together while Ichigo had to sit beside some bad boy.**

"**Did I say you could sit here?" He asked.**

"**_Shut up idiot." _She replied.**

"**What?"**

"**I said shut up idiot."**

"**Ichigo, no fighting." Momoko scolded.**

"**Fine." She replied sulkily.**

**Then the girl in front of us turned around. She had really pretty red hair and looked like a hippie. There was a boy beside her that, I was guessing, was her boyfriend.**

"**Hi, I'm Leyla." She said.**

"**I'm Ondine and this is Momoko and that girl over there that was fighting is Ichigo."**

"**Ichiko."**

"**She likes to be called Ichiko."**

"**Well let me introduce my boyfriend Will and the boy beside Ichiko is Warren." She said, "And this is Zach, Magenta, and Ethan." She finished pointing to a boy with very blond hair, a goth girl with purple streaks in her hair, and a boy that looked like a geek.**

**  
"Are you a freshman?" Leyla asked me.**

"**No we're all Juniors. I just moved here from Japan and they are staying with me and my mother until they graduate"**

**Then all of a sudden the bus started to fly.**

"**I forgot to tell you about this. Sorry." Leyla said apologetically.**

"**Most freshman freak when this happens." Warren said.**

"**_We aren't freshman idoit. Weren't you listening? _Ichigo said.**

"**English, Ichigo, English. How many times do I have to remind you?" I scolded her. "And stop calling people names."**

**The bus landed and we all got out.**

"**Leyla, could you show us where the office is?" Momoko asked.**

"**I'd be happy to." She cheerfully replied.**

"_**She's so happy she makes me sick." **_

"**Hey. Why don't you speak English so we can all hear who you are insulting." Warren said.**

**Ichigo didn't say anything for a moment. Then she ran up to him and head butted him.**

"**What was that for!" He yelled.**

"**_Ichigo. No fighting!" _Momoko yelled at the same time.**

"**Lead the way to the office hippie." Ichigo said.**

"**Um uh ok." Leyla stammered.**

**We walked into the school and down the hall to the office. **

"**Hi, I'm Ondine Sherrill, this is Momoko Ryugasaki, and this is Ichigo Shirayuri. We are the transfers." I said to the secretary.**

"**Oh good. Principal Powers is just through that door." She said pointing to a door behind her.**

**We walked in and saw a women that kinda looked like Wonder Woman.**

"**Welcome to Sky High. In a moment you will go to the gym and go through Power Placement. After that I will send Ethan to give you your schedules and you will start your first day at Sky High." She explained.**

"**Sounds good." I replied.**

**Leyla was waiting for us outside and showed us to the gym. Waiting for us was a guy with disgustingly short shorts.**

"**So these are the transfers. You will get up here and show me your powers. I will have no 'whiner babies'. Those are people who whine about their placement." He said.**

"**_Wow, did he make up that word all by himself and what is with those shorts?" _Ichigo asked.**

"**I'm sorry. I don't speak Chinese you're going to have to speak English." **

"**It's not Chinese! It's Japanese!" I yelled.**

"**Whatever. Get up here and power up." **

Hope you liked it. I'll update soon on all of my stories. Ichigo means Strawberry, so that's why Ondine called Ichigo Strawberry.

IRLost


End file.
